


A Particularly Powerful Little Plant

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Harry doesn't care, Know it all! Draco, M/M, Mistletoe, Pagan Draco, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has hung sprigs of mistletoe around his Lounge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Particularly Powerful Little Plant

“Mmm,” Harry smiled, looking around Draco’s beautifully festive Lounge, “I see you’ve hung mistletoe from the ceiling -” 

“But of _course_ ,” Draco interrupted. “No self-respecting wizard should be without a sprig or two of mistletoe during Yuletide! Now, I know you were a busy chap at school but you _must_ remember Sprout’s lesson on this little plant? Repels evil spirits. Symbolises life and fertility? _Very_ powerful in potions, _particularly_ when gathered at full moon-”

“Draco,” Harry cut in, sliding his arm around the blond wizard’s waist, “there’s something else jolly special about mistletoe. Stand beneath it and you have to kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
